creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Persecutor Ri
Origins WIP (work-in-progress). Appearance Aria's a teenager with waist length light brown locks with tips of blue on the ends, fair-colored skin and gray eyes when she doesn't use her ferrokinesis. Her custom attire consist of a darkish purple coat with a hood, also with white accents, reaching her hips and a green t-shirt underneath designed with one white stripe across, with brown accents too. She also bears black shorts, and brown boots that reach halfway up to her knee. There are other times where she'd wear black jogging pants with an aquamarine accent on the side of the leg. Her hair would sometimes be off-shoulder and choppy. Around her pants/shorts is a black belt with a magnetic holder on her side, carrying the small metal pole around with her. Personality Aria had been autistic from the start of her birth and was taught to be knowledgeable and polite, trying their best to teach her to be considerate. She had a playful, yet ignorant attitude to most things that needed common sense. Alexithymia was a problem with her when she is unable to understand other people’s feelings or her own, and doesn’t express as much as she should. As she grew and her powers removing the effects of her autism, she’s generally no different to how she was - excluding her awareness and cynical attitude. She's never once had a sense of humor and has low charisma from how plain and straightforward she is entirely. Generated from the sight of her dead parents and brother brought, though it’s not seemingly shown, she was said to receive critical trauma as it increased her alexithymia further. Strengths Genetic Ability - A power of rare heritage passed down by the lord himself, her family is one of the few to have the blessed and cursed power. The power slowly develops in the person before becoming physical. The only downside of this power is the random power to be chosen fit for the person. In Aria's case, her powers developed into ferrokinesis. Weaknesses Hand-to-Hand Combat - Because she isn't well trained in weaponry combat, she isn’t especially as great when it comes to fighting bare-handed at all. If you don’t count her genetically mutant genes, she’s physically weak; fragile as she was described. Charisma - People who sees her wouldn’t hesitate to bat their eyes away from her due to her being so blunt and emotionless-looking. Facts * Aria's birthday is on September 25. * She’s bilingual: knowledgable and fluent in speaking Chinese and English. * Her family moved from Beijing, China to Prescott, Arizona to settle. * Had Autism Spectrum Disorder until the Slenderman removed it, and currently has Alexithymia. * Her mutant abilities are subconsciously chosen which means that the person is unable to choose the kind of power they want. The genes choose what type of power best fits, not from what the user wants. * The color on the tips of her hair is not only a meaning that her power is free, but also a sign of her lifeline. If the color returns back to her bland brown, it means that she's dead. If it’s slowly turning back to it’s original color, then it means she’s close to death. * She doesn't kill humans and will only do so if they deem themselves a threat to her or get in her way. * She is still reported missing and was believed to be the one who murdered Richard and Diana Gardner, despite the crime being done by Evanna Rodriquez. * Has a strong cold tolerance. * There are actually certain creepypasta that she would spare, either she needs them for information or because she didn't want to waste her time on people she's sure she can take on. * Hypocritically, she finds any creepypasta weird. * Hypothesized to be an agnostic and an nihilist. * Origin and backstory are still a work-in-progress so any mistakes or irrelative information will be changed. * Criticism is greatly appreciated and is always welcome to help improve this character. Category:OC Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Persecutor Category:Teenager